Defending the Pointe/Transcript
Preloader Diary June 7, 1944, 0610 hrs Pointe du Hoc Raining, 60 F The Germans attacked us repeatedly last night. Sgt. Randall says these are just attempts to find weaknesses in our lines. Now, we sit and wait for their big attack, constantly on guard. The waiting is the worst part. We still have no idea of how the rest of the invasion is going, or if we can expect reinforcements soon. It's not going to take much of a push for the Germans to finish off what's left of us. Gameplay "Retreat? We're Advancing In Another Direction" Normandy, France June 7, 1944 The Germans begin attacking the roadblock. Soldier: Krauts moving in from the south! Soldier: The Krauts are coming up the south road! The Germans continue their offensive. Soldier: They're pushing in from the south! A halftrack arrives to support the German offensive from the west. Soldier: HALFTRACK! COVER! Soldier: '''Kraut halftrack coming in from the west! Take cover! '''Soldier: We've got a ton of infantry coming in from the west! Soldier: Kraut company moving up on the west side! The Rangers continue to repel the assault. Eventually, a Panzer comes to reinforce the eastern assault. Soldier: German tanks movin' in from the east! Eventually, the Rangers decide to fall back to the Orchard. Soldier: Everyone fall back to the orchard! Let's go let's go! Get back to the orchard! Soldier: Taylor you too! Get back to the orchard, let's go! Soldier: That's enough! We're pulling back from the road! After the Rangers fall back to the orchard, the Germans cross the road. Soldier: They're across the road! They're getting across the road! Soldier: '''Holy smokes... look at them coming... they sent a whole damn division after us! '''Soldier: German infantry on the west flank! Soldier: We got a ton of infantry coming in from the west! Soldier: 'The Krauts are trying to move up the right flank! Get over there and stop em! ''Eventually, the Germans call in artillery support. '''Soldier: Rangers, hold the line! Keep up the fire on those Krauts. Randall: Corporal Taylor! Get to the machine gun in the farmhouse window! Cover us so we can fall back to the village! If Taylor takes to long: Randall: Taylor! The machine gun's up in the window of the farmhouse! Get moving! Eventually, Taylor reaches the machine gun. Randall: Watch your field of fire! Randall: Get the hell outta there! Retreat to fallback positions! Randall: We're dead if we stay here! Get to your fallback positions and hold the Pointe! Randall: Good work Taylor! Randall: We can rest later! We gotta reinforce Easy and Fox companies! Let's go! The Rangers start falling back to the Pointe. Soldier: Germans moving in on the west flank! Randall: Penetration to the south! Halftrack coming up the road! Soldier: We got Germans coming through on the left! Soldier: Enemies moving in from the east! Randall: We'll get outflanked if we stay here! Fall back to the Pointe! Eventually, the Rangers reach the Pointe. Randall: Hold up! Randall: Hold right here! Soldier: Here they come! Soldier: They took the farm! They're running through the farm! Soldier: They're pushing in from the south! The position is soon overrun. Randall: Able's been overrun! We gotta straighten out the line! Pull back to phase line Charlie! Move move! Randall: Let's go soldier, on your feet! Move it -- move! Randall: Come on Taylor! We need all the firepower we can get! Your squad needs you! Let's go! The Rangers fall back to a bunker. Braeburn: Sarge! I got through! The boys at Omaha beach are on the way! We also got some flyboys coming in over the channel! Randall: Coming in when?! How long Braeburn?! Braeburn: About five minutes sir! The Rangers continue to hold the line. However, the Rangers soon have to fall back. Randall: The Krauts are gettin' close! Lay down supressing fire and fall back to phase line Charlie! GO GO GO! Randall: Taylor! Back to phase line Charlie! NOW! Move! Move! Randall: Let's go! Let's go! Get back to the next phase line! Move! Everyone fall back to Charlie! Randall: Rangers, watch that bunker tunnel to the rear! Don't let the Krauts get through! Randall: HOLD THE LINE! The Rangers continue to hold the line. Randall: They're coming through the bunker tunnel! Watch the last bunker on the Pointe! Randall: This is our last - line - of - defense! There will be no falling back! Randall: Where the hell are those flyboys! Soldier: They're - coming - through - the - bunker tunnel! Bunker on the Pointe! Watch your back! When 40 seconds are remaining: Randall: Taylor! Deploy green smoke on the roof of that bunker! Make sure the flyboys know we're still here! If Taylor takes too long Randall: Corporal Taylor! Deploy green smoke on the roof of tht bunker! They'll take us out too if they don't know we're down here! Randall: Taylor! Deploy green smoke on that bunker! Hurry up dammit, before the planes get here! At 10 seconds: Randall: Dammit Taylor, where's that green smoke!? MOVE! Taylor deploys the green smoke and the Rangers continue to hold the line. Eventually, Allied planes strafe the enemy and the Germans halt their attack. Soon, Sherman tanks show up as well. Soldier: Well, how d'ya like that? Look who decided to show up! The level ends and a voiceover narration of President Ronald Reagan is heard commemorating the Rangers of Pointe du Hoc. Reagan: We stand on a lonely, windswept point on the northern shore of France... At dawn, on the morning of the 6th of June, 1944,... the Rangers looked up and saw the enemy soldiers -- the edge of the cliffs shooting down at them with machineguns and throwing grenades. And the American Rangers began to climb. They shot rope ladders over the face of these cliffs and began to pull themselves up. When one Ranger fell, another would take his place. When one rope was cut, a Ranger would grab another and begin his climb again. They climbed, shot back, and held their footing. Soon, one by one, the Rangers pulled themselves over the top, and in seizing the firm land at the top of these cliffs, they began to seize back the continent of Europe. Two hundred and twenty-five came here. After 2 days of fighting, only 90 could still bear arms. These are the boys of Pointe du Hoc.